


Bread and Burgundy

by momo314



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Horrible People Being Horrible, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo314/pseuds/momo314
Summary: Gilgamesh picked the girls, Kirei grabbed them, they defiled them together. It was a depraved amusement that Kirei had grown quite fond of, but perhaps the real enjoyment was in the company he kept.





	Bread and Burgundy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains graphic hard noncon wherein Kirei and Gilgamesh rape a (unnamed) young lady together and focuses primarily on the two men. If you're looking for something more titillating on the victim's end, this is probably not the fic you want.

"Oh, I like her," Gilgamesh murmured in his ear, eyeing the young lady in black, her skirt and blouse covering up more of her body than the group of young people nearby. Slender, pale, golden haired, with her arms folded tightly at her chest. Clearly uncomfortable to be a part of whatever boisterous gathering was happening. Kirei would have to be blind and stupid not to realize exactly what about her Gilgamesh was so interested in.  
  
"You mean you'd like to have her?" Kirei asked.  
  
He only laughed in response.  
  
Kirei had taken that to mean "of course I would," but in the end, once Kirei had finished laying out the unconscious girl onto their bed like an offering, long hair delicately braided and tied into a bun, Gilgamesh extended his half-full wine glass as if in toast. "I'm giving her to you, Kirei."  
  
Gilgamesh didn't like doing labor, usually. The best help Kirei could hope for was direction—if one felt generous enough to call his numerous orders "help"—so having to do all the work to prepare his own gift while completely unaware... Well, it was exactly what could be expected of the King of Heroes. Kirei's lips quirked as he looked down at the girl.  
  
"What were you thinking I'd do to her?" came Gilgamesh's voice, soft and silky.  
  
"Take her, of course." Gilgamesh's slender fingers brushed against Kirei's neck, just beneath his ear. Distracting. He leaned forward, encouraging him to go on. Kirei swallowed. "It would be a shame for her to miss lying with a King, so you'd wake her first. You'd have me cover her mouth, because her screaming would be too shrill for you to enjoy it. Once she'd realized her own predicament, you'd tell her how she was supposed to enjoy it and push your cock into her womanhood."  
  
Kirei traced her form with his palms, inwardly wondering if Rin would grow to have a similar figure in a few more years. Hiking up her skirt, he exposed her cotton white panties, and brushed her lower lips with his fingers. "I wanted her to be a virgin," he continued, voice lowering, "so that she would bleed when you pressed into her cunt. She'd cry out. First for you to stop, and then for you to be gentle, then for you not to come inside her."  
  
"So demanding," Gilgamesh cooed, ironically. "She should be happy to take every bit of my seed, don't you think?" He stroked her thigh, the pad of his thumb pressing to Kirei's hand. "What then, Kirei?"  
  
Kirei's breath hitched slightly, the pictures vivid in his head. "Then, you'd give her to me to do the same." He could almost feel the girl's despair as he imagined it, having her virgin cunt defiled by the two men that had kidnapped her, paralyzed with the fear of what they'd do to her after they'd had their fill. Would she offer to debase herself even further so that they wouldn't harm her?  
  
Kirei's cock was fully engorged in his pants at the thought, egged on by Gilgamesh's soft chuckle behind his ear. "Sounds like you have a lot of delightful ideas already. ...Why not leave her maidenhead for me?"  
  
A shudder spread up Kirei's spine and he nodded. He ripped the girl's underwear off her legs. Her cunt was pretty and pink, but Kirei ignored it, instead spreading her cheeks wide and surveying the tight bud of her asshole. She was only just beginning to stir from the rough handling as Kirei slicked his cock with spit and lined it up. He couldn't decide whether or not he wanted he wanted to wake the girl with the cruel intrusion into her body, or if he wanted her to be awake from the start of it. The choice was ultimately not his to make. Seeing his indecisiveness—or perhaps, simply impatient—Gilgamesh flicked his hand and splashed the girl in the face with his remaining wine.  
  
Her eyes flew open in shock as she gasped. Confusion was clear on her face while she tried to piece together what was happening, then it was overtaken by horror once she realized the position she was in. She tried to kick her legs and push Kirei away, squealing, but he grabbed her legs tightly in each hand. To his surprise, Gilgamesh dropped his glass somewhere and moved opposite him, pinning down her arms. "Now, Kirei," he commanded, lips spreading in a cruel grin. "Enjoy your prize."  
  
Kirei intended to. His gaze fell on the girl's wide, blue eyes, filled with tears as she squirmed and shouted, "Let me go! Please!! I-I don't know who you are, but you don't have to do this!" It was like music to his ears. His hands yanked her legs apart, and his cock pushed against her ass. The fear only amplified on the girl's face as she locked gazes with him, and for a moment, he thought she was about to shriek with all her might. Nothing came out. That's when Kirei realized that he was smiling widely, so hard his cheeks were almost stiff. Instead of a scream, the girl only managed to sob piteously. He wondered if she'd seen his true face then, and realized there was no salvation waiting for her, no matter who she prayed to.  
  
"Smart girl," Gilgamesh remarked, as though following Kirei's exact line of thought.  
  
The girl's muscles relaxed against him. Did she think that would make things easier for her? How cute. Kirei met Gilgamesh's deep red eyes, and saw them burning with anticipation. He thrust forward hard. The resistance was conquered easily, and soon her tight ass was giving way to his cock. "Oh God!" she cried out anyway, like she had been forsaken, and wept as Kirei buried himself to the hilt. He couldn't help but laugh a little, it felt so good. It was like being buried inside the corrupted grail all over again. Kirei stabbed into her, again and again, bruising her pliant skin as he held her convulsing legs still.  
  
Gilgamesh gleefully prodded him for details as he thrust into her ass. "How is she?"  
  
"Tight. I almost feel like I'm going to tear her apart." What a thought that was. It sent a thrill down the length of his cock when he dwelt on it. Kirei certainly could manage it if he put his mind to it, but Gilgamesh would be appalled by the mess it made.  
  
Even so, his partner in crime seemed to find it the same mixture of amusing and arousing. "Ha, wouldn't that be a sight?" Those snake-like eyes narrowed slightly, the way they did when Gilgamesh was thinking about something delightful. Kirei's gaze slipped down to his crotch and noted the budge straining against his tight pants. That's right, it was far too early for Kirei to spend himself here. He slowed his thrusts, gathering the reigns of his restraint and stared down at the girl's face, wet with tears and spittle. She was crying into her shoulder, trying to hide her face even if she couldn't stop her whimpering.  
  
Not a bad look, but it was growing a bit stale. Kirei kept his sight on her as he pulled out and said, "Shall we determine if she's a virgin?" Ahhh, there it was. The way her head snapped back to center and her eyes went wide with panic was so much more delicious.  
  
Sobs poured anew from her throat as Gilgamesh eagerly agreed to test the waters. "Please, don't!" she begged, "I've... I've never..." She couldn't have been foolish enough to truly believe they'd be satisfied with sodomizing her alone, but she plead so sincerely, as if she thought there was a chance they'd decide not to go through with it. Amazing. Humans really were so wonderfully naive.  
  
"Oh? Hear that, Kirei? I chose well." Gilgamesh's tone with smug, as though Kirei had ever doubted him. By now, he had grown aware that Gilgamesh had an unsettling knack for picking the maiden out of a crowd, as if he could smell it on a woman. "Wet her up for me. You know I hate going in dry."  
  
"You're awfully commanding about how I enjoy my gift, Gilgamesh," Kirei commented.  
  
Some days Gilgamesh would take such a remark as an affront to his superiority and grow deadly serious, and others, he would think nothing of it and take it in stride. While Kirei knew it was purely a function of his mood, those moods were far too fickle and whimsical for him to ever determine which way things would go until the die was cast. Tonight, it seemed Gilgamesh was feeling particularly gracious. His smile merely widened, as though regarding the affectionate nipping of a pet. "As if you aren't slathering at the thought of watching me take her."  
  
Well, he wasn't wrong. Kirei lifted her by the waist and put her thighs around his head, propping her up awkwardly on her shoulders and neck—to which she gave a grunt of pain and tried to wriggle away from him. He held firm. Her tight little cunt was before him, a far cry from her asshole, red and abused and still gaping from Kirei's earlier punishment. He licked the length of her cunt, then dug his tongue into her passage, pushing it in as far as he could. It seemed the girl was being honest, the way her hole resisted his tongue's insistent movements. He hummed with glee, unable to keep it in. Yes, it'd be lovely to see Gilgamesh force her open.  
  
Her cunt twitched under his mouth when Kirei gave her a few more wet licks. He dropped her lower half back onto the bed and moved to Gilgamesh's side to take over pinning her. In her state, there was little she could do to fight either one of them, but the powerlessness of being held down by someone so much stronger made her despair that much deeper. Kirei pinned her slender wrists together with one hand, and looked down into her face. "Rejoice, young lady. You'll lose your virginity to an experienced partner."  
  
The girl turned her head away, lips trembling, fresh tears streaming down her face. Her whole body quivered as Kirei ripped open her blouse and dragged his hand across her soft stomach. She was thin, and skinny besides; Kirei could easily make out her lower ribs. He idly wondered if he'd be able to feel Gilgamesh's cock moving from the outside, bumping against her insides.  
  
Gilgamesh settled between her thighs, stark naked. He'd stripped out of his clothes, exposing the entirety of his finely muscled form and proud cock, fully erect. Gilgamesh often spoke highly of himself in ways that Kirei occasionally dared to challenge on a slow day, but there wasn't a soul that could deny the glory in front of him in earnest. It was every bit the beautiful body he boasted.  
  
Gilgamesh raised the girl's hips, folding her up on herself so that Kirei could see her cunt. He straddled her legs, positioning the tip of his cock at the entrance of her womanhood. With a little smile toward him, Gilgamesh dropped his hips, plunging his length into her pussy. She squealed, her back arching as he bore down on her, filling her inch by inch until he was fully sheathed. "A virgin, indeed," he laughed, and jerked forward hard. She shook. Kirei's eyes were rapt on his swollen cock pushing in and out of her; he was deeply pleased to see the bright red blood smearing its length.  
  
The girl's whimpers were rough, like they hurt coming out, and her pleas for them to just stop and let her go and that she wouldn't tell anyone what happened to her were mere whispers. Had she already managed to run her throat raw? The smiling face across from Kirei noticed where his focus had fallen. "Take her mouth, if you like." Gilgamesh's offer was more adamant than kindly, but Kirei found that he did, in fact, like the thought of making sure all the girl's holes had been appropriately filled. When he grabbed her jaw and squeezed it open, he realized she no longer simply stared in fear and despair, but hate as well. It was so reminiscent of Rin that Kirei couldn't help but picture her humiliated and loathing face in the girl's place, as he pushed his cock into her mouth.  
  
She tried to bite, she did. However, Kirei had learned it was generally difficult to do so when one was in the middle of gagging. His cock nudged the back of her throat, and Kirei felt her mouth widen around him, heard the sound of her choking. He pulled it back, rubbing the head against her tongue and the inside of her cheek while she dry heaved.  
  
Gilgamesh's hips rolled with his whole body, driving his cock deep inside. Kirei could see the way her passage weakly squeezed around him when he dragged it out, how the girth of him pried her open all over again. A moan stirred in Kirei's throat at the sight of it, his own cock throbbing against the girl's tongue. "Kirei," he called, sounding as seductive as ever. Kirei's gaze rose to that smirking mouth and found Gilgamesh's hands cupping his jaw, wrenching him forward so forcefully he nearly lost his balance.  
  
The King of Heroes did not move an inch out of place as he caught Kirei's lips in a sharp, biting kiss, still fucking the girl's cunt in perfect time. Kirei tasted his own blood when he pushed his tongue into Gilgamesh's mouth, and matched his own thrusts to his rhythm. The girl's distress and despair were practically forgotten, cast away like a cheap appetizer before the main course. Kirei rubbed and groped at Gilgamesh's rippling chest, vaguely registering the girl's now-freed hands pulling his shirt, uselessly hitting his thighs when he buried himself into her throat.  
  
Gilgamesh purred into his mouth and sucked on his tongue. They fucked in this way, using the girl's body as a mere sexual aid, as their kisses grew hotter, heavier, and Kirei felt his balls tightening with need. Gilgamesh's fingers caught in the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging lightly at first, then firmly yanking him away from his mouth. His chest was heaving, and Kirei could feel the tension in his stomach, hear it in the way he breathed. He was close, too.  
  
With a breathy laugh, Gilgamesh moved Kirei's hand from his stomach to the girl's, and thrust hard. Kirei swore he could feel his cock knocking against his palm from underneath the skin, and couldn't last another moment. He sucked in a breath and grunted, forcing himself as far into her throat as he could before he came. Gilgamesh, who took great joy in watching and being watched, reached his end shortly after witnessing Kirei climax. Kirei watched him fuck her deep, even as his cock twitched, spilling his semen into cunt. With a momentarily satisfied sigh, Gilgamesh pulled himself out and laid the girl's legs flat on the bed. She hardly even twitched.  
  
"Ah." Kirei was surprised when he drew back and found the girl unconscious, eyes rolled into her sockets. He supposed he did recall her throat easing around him sometime while he was preoccupied with Gilgamesh, though he hadn't expected it to be from passing out. Somehow, that was awfully absurd to him in the moment, and Kirei found himself chuckling helplessly. His laughter must have been contagious, because Gilgamesh joined in soon enough.  
  
"Shall we bring her back to the world of the living?" Kirei asked, snatching up his own half-drunk glass of wine on the nightstand.  
  
Before he could spill it on her, Gilgamesh deftly caught his hand. "Now, now. We've wasted enough wine on the girl tonight." His eyes were blossoming with fire-red, all earlier contentment gone and replaced with playful hunger. He tipped Kirei's hand with his own and brought the wine to his lips, sensually draining the glass. "Besides, don't you have something to be doing," he said slowly, "for the one who so graciously gave you such a gift?"  
  
Kirei hadn't been fooled by his generosity for a second. Tugging Gilgamesh's fingers to his lips, he returned that gaze with a renewed lust of his own.  
  
"And just what can I do to thank you, King of Heroes?"


End file.
